The Monster Universe
by AbeSedecim
Summary: Yugi the Dark Magician and his friends try to gather the five pieces of Exodia before the ruthless Kaiba the Lord of Dragons can claim them for himself and destroy the world.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, I'm just a fan who decided to write a story based on the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE MONSTER UNIVERSE

__

By Aop85

Prologue 

In the beginning, the universe was an infinite formless void. Then, from the blast of a great explosion emerged the three gods of the universe. Ra the golden winged dragon with an aura of pure light, Slifer the dragon with two mouths whose body could ensnare a planet, and Obelisk the muscular humanoid with an aura of darkness. In their wake the first cries of life were heard and the universe began to form. From the cries of Slifer's first mouth emerged the planets and the elements in the universe. From the cries of Ra, the lights of the stars and suns were formed and lit. From the cries of Obelisk the darkness was formed to coincide with the light. After all these marvels emerge the god Slifer felt there was something missing. Thus, from the cry of Slifer's second mouth the formation of life in its entire splendor came into being.

When the universe was finally formed, the gods settle in their respective plains to watch over the universe. The god Ra settled in the plain of heaven, along with his many angelic servants. The God Obelisk settled in the plain of the underworld, along with his demonic forces. Slifer settle in the mortal plain, where he would watch over the planets and life for eternity, and to help the world with it's many functions. Thus, the universe was formed.

**********

In the eons that passed, the gods thought their wisdom to the mortals of the planets. Yet, many mortals tainted their wisdom and used it to gain power and worldly things. To bear their wrath the gods created the ultimate bringer of death, Exodia. A force for destruction, Exodia bore the gods' wrath by decimating entire cities to dust and paradises into wastelands. In time, not even the gods could fully control the destructive engine of Exodia. Finally, the gods used their awesome might to seal Exodia and separate his body into five pieces. The five pieces were then scatted across the Earth, where they would hopefully be forgotten in time. 

5000 years have passed since that day, and the Earth has resided in relative peace and harmony. Yet, a great chain of events has started, a chain the will decide the faith of the Earth. Only one hope remains a hero that could save the world and stop the unstoppable. Much like the distant future, that remains to be seen.


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero

Chapter 1: A Hero

The Earth is a vast planet, filled with many plants and beasts. In one of the moat remote parts of the world there exists the town of Domino. A peaceful town that hasn't seen any serious activity since the Omega wars five years ago. On this particular day all that is about to change, as a stranger enters the town. The brown cloaked stranger walks about the town with a hood covering any facial identity. Eventually, the stranger approaches a local Inn and proceeds to enter its door.

Inside the old Inn not a spec of dust could be seen. All was neatly dusted and decorated in a fashion that made people feel at home. At the counter resided the Innkeeper Yugi, a blonde haired man with purple eyes. As soon as the cloaked figure opens the door, Yugi says, as he has said too many others," May I help you."

The cloaked figure looks at Yugi and says in a familiar feminine voice," Long time, no see."

Almost immediately Yugi knows who it is, but just to be sure he asks" Tea?"

The cloaked figure removes her hood and she reveals herself to be the same brown haired brown-eyed women he called out. "Hi Yugi", she says with a smile on her face.

Yugi steps out of the counter and stands in front of Tea. "It's been so long."

"Three years now"

"Where are my manners? Please, would you mind coming to the kitchen for some tea?"

"Surely."

**********

Later in the kitchen, the two have sat down at an oak wood table, drinking tea and discussing what has happen between them. Somewhere along the conversation, Yugi asks Tea," Where have you been these last three years?"

"Around," she responses. In fact, that's part of the reason I am here." After taking a sip from her cup, and taking a moment to think she continues saying," Yugi, I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"I represent an organization that wishes to recruit your serves for military applications"

"In other words, they wish for the assistance of Yugi, the Dark Magician."

"Yes. Have you ever heard the name Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, a powerful warlord in the East. I believe he has a kingdom in the Baltic Mountains."

"Well, he's decided to expend his territory. He's been moving from place to place, conquering everything he touches. I am part of a resistance that aims to over through him, but his forces are vast and powerful. We need some equally powerful allies, which is why I have been asked to recruit your serves. So please, will you help us?"

Yugi stands up from the table and faces toward the wall. Then, remorsefully he says," I am sorry, but I can't." 

Tea stands up and emphasizes the importance of this offer by saying," Yugi, people are dying. It's only a matter of time before Kaiba takes over the world."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't"

Tea approaches Yugi and places her hand on his shoulder. "I know what happened to you in the Omega Wars," she says" but you're the only one powerful enough to stop this chaos."

"…I might have been a hero, but that was long ago. I'm afraid you'll have to tell them there offer has been declined."

Tea lowers her head, as small trickles of tears begin to flow from her eyes. Yugi picks her head up and say," Listen, it'll be dark soon, the least I can do is offer you a warm bed for the night."

"Thank you." she says.

Yugi leads Tea to her bedroom and is about to shut the door, until Tea say," Yugi." 

He stops his action for a second, to listen to what she has to say. 

"You may not think so anymore, but you are still a hero. One day, you will realize that."

With that said Yugi closes the door and resides to his room.

**********

That night, Yugi could not sleep. Instead he gazed at the pale moon in the distance. As he watched, he thought back to five years ago to the time when the Omega Wars nearly ended. So far the only vision that surfaces is one that repeats again and again in his mind. 

In his vision, Yugi is attached to a round wrack shackled and stretched. His Dark Magician outfit is tattered, while he lies on the rack battered and bruised. The only images he can see are the sight of fire and rumble across the field. Then, standing in front of him, a figure cloaked in the shadows of the flames appears. Before he can make out this figure, the vision is broke by the sound of an opening door.

Yugi turns toward the sound's origin to spot Tea peeking into the room. Yugi pulls out grin and ask," Couldn't sleep either?"

Tea comes into the room and stands beside Yugi." You have comfy beds, but the pillows can't support the weight of a troubled head."

"Tea, why did you leave?'

Tea thinks for a minute or two and then says, "After the war, you were a changed man, in a way that isolated yourself from others. I figured it would be best to let you have some time to sort things out."

"And here I am, no better than when you left me."

Tea was about to comfort Yugi by placing her hand on his shoulder. Yet, before she could, Yugi's attention diverts toward the window. 

"What's that?" Yugi says. 

Tea looks at the direction Yugi is looking, to see the lights and muffled sounds of explosions in the distance. The explosions were not near the town yet, but were gaining fast. In approximately a few minutes, the explosions would be upon the town. Tea knows what these explosions alert.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed," she says. "Now, we're all in great danger."

Tea heads for the door, but Yugi grabs her hand and asks," Where are you going?'

"I brought this peril upon us, and now I must rectify it."

"No, you'll get hurt."

Tea releases her hand from Yugi's grip, then says," If I don't fight, then countless others will suffer. You once believe in that cause, but if you won't help me fight, then help the people."

As Tea leaves out the door, Yugi pauses for a minute to think. He wishes to help the people, but the only way he knows how, is a way he hasn't done in five years. Yugi stares at a drawer of his closet that he has left alone for years; the drawer that contained his uniform of, the Dark Magician.

**********

The citizens were sleeping peaceful that night, but were alerted as the sounds of explosions were heard. One by one the people gathered outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one who would make such a ruckus. The flashes of light that were first seen in the distance mesmerized many. Finally, one the explosions occurred on a house in the town.

In a panic the people ran from the explosions that followed after. Each explosion occurred deeper and deeper into the town, destroying all they touched. The source of the assault was the battalion of at least two dozen Curse of Dragons. They're commander, was one of Kaiba's generals, the Battle Ox. Along with the Curse of Dragons, the Battle Ox brought with him an army comprised of Ryu-Kishins and Hitotsu-Me Giants. 

With a face of wicked glee, Battle Ox views the damage his dragons created. He signals a couple of Ryu-Kishins to come toward him. "Send in the Dragon's to clear out the rest of the main structures. Then use the infantry to clean out the rest of the worms in the city, but remember I want the girl alive. Now, go!" 

The Ryu-Kishin proceeds to carry out the orders of the Battle Ox. As they do the Battle Ox thinks to him, I hope you saw those warning flares outside. Kaiba will reward me greater if I bring you back alive. 

From the sky now burning with amber, the dragons descend upon the town. Each one scorching the Earth with they're flame-throwing breaths. In the midst of the chaos, the lone figure Tea stands opposed to these actions. "Hey!" she says to get their attention.

The dragons turn their vision toward the miniscule figure of Tea. Tea withdraws her brown cloak to reveal the purple uniform of the Magician of Faith. Although her strength and defense are relatively low, she makes up for it with her powerful spells and abilities. From out of nowhere she summons her crescent moon staff and prepares her battle stance. Taunting her opponents she says," You want a fight. Try me."

The dragons are unimpressed as they prepare to incinerate their adversary with their fire. Before they even let out a breath, Tea waves her staff, and digitizes a jar with the carvings of a dragon's face upon it. To activate the abilities of this jar, Tea says," Dragon Capture Jar, activate." 

That moment a purple aura erupts from the jar and begins to ensnare all the dragons in the area. The dragons try to break free, but they are only brought in faster. In no time, the battalion of dragons is trapped within the vastness of space within the Dragon Capture Jar. 

Although his areola forces are indisposed at the moment, Battle Ox does not lose his cool. He simply says," Clever, but I still have my infantry." Raising his ax blade in the air he commands," Infantry attack and take no prisoners." The hordes of Ryu-Kishins and Hitotsu-Me Giants charge across the field. Tea is still left to take on the full force of the Battle Ox's army. Even in the face of impossible odds, Tea thinks, As long as I have breath in me, I will never give up. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero Awakens

Chapter 2: A Hero Awakens

As the squads of Ryu-Kishin and Hitotsu-Me Giants descend upon the town, Tea the Magician of Faith can only prepare for the onslaught. Tea wonders if her abilities will compensate for her weak physical strength. In front of her is the Dragon Capture Jar containing at least two dozen Curse of Dragons. Tea dismisses her Jar to clear the path of the monsters that approach her at rapid speed.

Before the troops descended upon her, Tea leaps into the air and jumps on what is left of a nearby roof. Stay careful the watch her step, but maintaining good speed, Tea crosses the roof. The flames can still be felt, for the heat is still present in the air. The Ryu-Kishins scales the side of the buildings to reach the top so they may capture her. The Hitotsu-Me Giants use their tremendous height to spot Tea and grip her with their blue fists. 

Just when it seems that the Ryu-Kishins are open for an assault, Tea uses the spell, Block Attack. Using Block Attack, Tea repelled all her opponents' blows to make them go on the defensive. With her defense she slips past the monsters in front of her and lands to the ground again. Tea proceeds down the road using Block attack when she can, but sparely before it forms a strain on her body. 

Tea leads the creature across the street and runs into a trio of Ryu-Kishin in attacking stances. To dispense of the problem, Tea casts the spell Fissure. A great gap in the earth appears beneath the enemies and causes them to collapse. As Tea leaves the area, all but the weakest one of the trio emerges from the chasm.

After a few times around the town Tea successfully lures the majority of the forces into the Town Square. She stops at the exact center and awaits the arrival of the monsters. Once all the monsters are in range of her spell, Tea casts the spell Waboku. Waboku negates the damage done by an opponent as a purple dome surrounds her presents. As Tea remains safe in the shielding, the monsters being to assault the dome that surround Tea. Yet, even the greatest of spellcasters cannot maintain Waboku for very long. It is only a matter of time before the shield falls and the creatures overpower her.

As the shield begins to weaken, Tea thinks, My actions may not be able to stop these creatures, but hopefully all the citizens evacuated. 

With a sigh of satisfaction and remorse, Tea decides to let go of the shield in a few seconds. Before she does, she thinks, Goodbye, Yugi. 

Tea is about to let her spell go, but before it is completely gone, a voice yells out to her. 

"Tea!" the voice says.

Tea lets her guard up again; as a long chain with spikes appears form the shadows and plunges through a Ryu-Kishin. The initial Ryu-Kishin is paralyzed for the moment, but the chain continues to pass through the other Ryu-Kishin and destroys them on impact. One by one the Ryu-Kishins are disintegrated into a million molecules, while the few Hitotsu-Me Giants watch in fascination. In the end all that survives are a single Ryu-Kishin and the Hitotsu-Me Giants. From the shadows emerges a wave of black energy the crosses the field and destroys all the remaining monsters on the field. Tea is unaffected, shield by the magic of Waboku that still surrounds her.

Tea dismisses the magic of Waboku and surveys the landscape for a sign of the person who did this. Her gaze is draw to a figure that once existed in the shadows, but appears in the light. The figure is that of a man dressed in a purple outfit with many spirals and a staff with emerald on the tip. The man was none other than Yugi, wearing his Dark Magician outfit for the first time in five years. Yugi approaches toward Tea until he is a few feet away in front of her.

"Well, this the only way I know how to help the citizens," Yugi says.

Tea smiles at his attempt at a joke, and then says," I thought you couldn't fight."

Yugi smiles and says," Someone told me, the people need a hero."

At that moment, a rekindle spark of what had happened between the two emerged. Yet, Yugi was interrupted by the sound of the Battle Ox giving out his war cry.

"If you'll excuse me, this will only take a minute. Please wait here," Yugi says.

As Yugi rushes off into the distance, Tea looks as he leaps into the unknown. With all her heart she whispers to Yugi," Good luck."

**********

The Battle Ox is angered, but he does not show much remorse on his face. On his face still lies the fiendish smile he always had. This time the grin he shows is greater than the one he showed previously. Not in a long time had he had an opponent that could decimate his army with but a few blows. The thought of some real combat in a so long excites his attitude. 

Yugi emerges from the distance, and lands in the front sight of the Battle Ox. As the Battle Ox smiles a wicked grin at Yugi, Yugi crosses his arms as if annoyed by his attitude. 

"I am impresses," said Battle Ox. "I haven't done any real fighting in a long time."

I an aggressive tone Yugi respond," I am warning you, leave now, or you will surely perish."

"Really, well I beg to differ. You may be a great magician, but I no stranger to magic. Allow me to demonstrate."

With his muscles tightened Battle Recites the name of the maneuver he is about to perform," Megamorph!" 

Almost instantly, the Battle Ox begins to grow beyond his normal size. His muscles are beginning to tighten even more; the veins of his body begin to show. His cloths are growing with him along with his mighty ax-blade. Finally, the Battle Ox is now twice his normal size, with twice the power of before.

Battle Ox stares down at Yugi, at his present minuscule size. With snort of wicked laughter he says to Yugi," Now, you die!" 

The mighty ax-blade begins to descend upon Yugi's head he still remains unaffected by the situation. Instead of flinching, Yugi stands still and closes his eyes as the blade gains closer. With warning the blade stops just inches away from completing it's action. The Battle Ox is now paralyzed in a ring of illumines incantations scribbled around a ring of light. 

The Battle Ox uses what little movement he has left to look upon the predicament he is in. "What is this?" he exclaims.

Yugi's looks at the Battle Ox in a serious expression, and says," I warned you, you would perish. Now you are caught in my Spellbinding Circle. It leaves you immobilized where you stand, but that's not all. Now that you have no ability to move I relieve you of your magic with my spell Curse Breaker!"

Yugi holds out his hand toward Battle Ox and a wave of lightening like energy emerges from it. The energy seeps into the body of the Battle Ox and removes him of his extra power. The Battle Ox returns to his normal size, and his original power. This leaves him no match for the awesome might of Yugi's dark magic attack. 

Yugi prepares to finish the Battle Ox off with one final blow, until the Battle Ox starts to laugh. The laugh concerns Yugi, so he asks," What's so funny?''

The Battle Ox stops his laughing and explains," You think this is finished. Think again, this is only the beginning. There will be more forces to come. However, they are not as peaceful as I am. They'll come and burn this place to a pile of ashes. So go ahead and destroy me. From the pit of despair I will watch you burn."

Again the Battle Ox begins his wicked laugh, which infuriates Yugi. With great anger in his heart, Yugi uses his dark magic to scatter the Battle Ox in a million particles. Teas had disobeyed Yugi's words and followed him to the battle. She had heard everything the Battle Ox had said to Yugi. She watches as Yugi falls to his knees in despair. Tea rushes to try and comfort him.

Yugi hardly noticed the gentle touch of Tea's hand upon his shoulder. When his senses were more acute he realized Tea had been beside him. He turned his head to see the comforting, concerned face that Tea had. It made some of his sorrow leave and allowed him to rise to his feet again.

Yugi stares at Tea with his purple eyes, and says," I will go with you."

Tea says," You finally realize."

"Yes, we leave at dawn." 

Yugi and Tea left the battlefield of destruction, but not alone. Form a figure dressed in black with a staff with a sickle emerges. This Armed Ninja emerges from the shadows and serves the damage of the area. After taking a last glance at the path that Tea and Yugi took, the Ninja leaps again into the shadow to returns to his place of origin. As for Tea and Yugi, they returned to the town's people and informed them that the threat had been subsided. That night they returned to the town as heroes.

**********

Morning arrived the next day, the town's people gather to wish their new heroes a fond farewell. Yugi and Tea gathered a few necessities, and prepared to leave dressed in their wardrobe of their patient magician. Yugi left his Inn to his grandfather that had lived in the area. Although he knew Tea he felt it ashamed that they had to leave before he got a chance to reconnect with her.

"It's ashamed you have to leave," Yugi's grandfather said. "I didn't even know you were into until tonight. As for my grandson, he didn't even mention anything."

Yugi tries to explain saying," Grandpa, I didn't even know until late last night. Besides I thought she would be leaving today."

"Now, you're leaving with her. Don't worry I understand." Yugi's Grandpa winks his eye at Yugi. Embarrassed Yugi proceeds to say his good byes along with Tea. 

Yugi and Tea are about to leave on there way until Tea remembers to say," Oh, I almost forgot. Just in case those creeps come back again, I have a gift." Tea calls her staff to appear and uses it to once again summon the Dragon Capture Jar she had used the other night. The lid is still close to show that there are still dragons inside. Along with Jar's appearance, Tea recites the words that will summon forth a guardian monster she has in her possession.

"I summon forth the pyro, Dragon Piper." Almost instantly the monster Dragon Piper emerges on the field in a flash of light. The cheerful little jar-like creature waves, shuts his eyes, and smiles, waving one hand to the people and holding his flute in the other. Tea calls his attention and he immediately turns and responds," Yes boss."

Tea says," Alright Piper, do your stuff."

The instant he notices the Dragon Capture Jar he responds," Can do."

Playing a soft melodious tone upon his pipe, the Jar before him begins to open. The legion of Curse of Dragons that once resided in the jar now emerges from it. At first the town's people are startle by their appearance, their attitude changes as the dragons begin to land on the ground. The expressions of the dragons that were once angry and infuriating are now changed to relaxed and mellow. The town's people are amazed that these were the same dragons that nearly destroyed the town.

Tea explains," Piper has the abilities to control dragons that are captured. As long as he's around they'll be as gentle as kittens. Not to mention that they'll protect your town from any future attacks."

Yugi's Grandpa lets out a laugh of glee. He turns to Tea and says," I must say that is impressive." Now turning his attention to Dragon Piper and asks," Do you need a place to stay? Why not stay and help me out at the Inn."

Piper looks at Tea and asks," Do I stay?"

Tea answers," It's up to you. The people here could really need your help guarding this place. Besides it seems people have a liking to you already."

Piper closes his eyes and nods his body. "I'll stay and guard the town."

Tea smiles for she knows he'll be in good care. Dragon Piper joins the crowd and stands beside Yugi's grandfather. 

After saying all there good-byes, Yugi and Tea start to depart. While leaving Yugi and Tea wave to the crowd who waves back at them. 

"Take care of the Inn." Yugi says to his grandfather.

"And Piper!" Tea adds. 

Waving back at them, Yugi's grandfather says," I will! Good luck to you two!"

Yugi and Tea leave the town of Domino, in search of new challenges that await them over the horizon. With Yugi the Dark Magician at her side, Tea the Magician of Faith feels a new feeling of confidence and hope.

**********

Far away, in a distant part of the world, a familiar Armed Ninja has returned to his master. He kneels before him in a grand throne room decorated with many types of tapestries and items of value. On the throne of the room, resides the master himself, Seto Kaiba the Lord of D. A man with eyes of blue and hair of brown, he wears his uniform of dragon hide and waits for the ninja's report.

The ninja tells him of the girl who escaped and Magician who defeated his Battle's Amy. At the mere mention of his name, Kaiba became intrigued.

"Yugi." he said. "He sounds like a challenge, but little Yugi better beware because I take all my challenges very seriously."

Stepping up from his throne, he say," Ninja, follow this Yugi and report to me again regularly."

The Ninja exits the room to continue his task to follow Yugi. Kaiba thinks to himself, In the mean time, I will assist my own evaluation. If he can defeat Battle Ox, then let's see if he can survive my other forces. 


	4. Chapter 3: Blade of Fire and Shadow

Chapter 3: Blade of Fire and Shadow

In middle of the forest of Shad, Yugi and Tea continue their journey. It is a thick forest: barely enough light resides to see. The tree limbs are so long that they virtually block out the sun. Tea leads Yugi toward the path to their destination. Both started this trip only a couple of days ago, but Yugi forgot to ask an important question to Tea.

"Where are going," he says to Tea.

"We are going to a base in the Gannet Plains." Tea answers. "It will be a while before we get there." 

"What do we do when we get there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. My orders were to recruit you; they said they'd explain later."

"Got to love military protocol."

Sarcastically Tea answers," Yeah, right."

The joke gives both of them a good chuckle, until a group of four blades unsuspecting is thrown in front of Tea. Both Yugi and Tea look up on the treetops of the forest to see two Dark Assailants. Their skull masks disguised their true faces as they held four throwing blades in each hand. Both Yugi and Tea get in their battle stances ready to assault the fiends if they attempt another attack.

Yugi says to the Assailants," What business do you have here fiends."

The first Assailant answers," We come on behalf our benevolent master, Seto Kaiba."

The second Assailant follows saying," It is his decree that you two be eliminated immediately."

"Neither of you don't stand a chance against me," Yugi says.

"It is not us who will take you on," both Assailants reply in unity. "It is our commander."

From the cloak of the shadows emerges a purple, muscular warrior with a jagged blade of yellow. Across his face resides a fiendish smile that pierces through the darkness. With a snicker of wicked delight the warrior introduces himself. 

"I am the Swordstalker," he says. "My orders are to take you down."

Yugi comments saying," I sense your power is weaker than mine."

"That may be, but not for long." In an instant the yellow blade the Swordstalker holds transforms into another blade of dark metal, with a force of energy illuminating from it. Continuing he says," This is called the Sword of Dark Destruction. A powerful blade that increases its user's strength greatly and this one has twice the power of a regular one. Now, let's see who is the stronger?"

Yugi knows he is out powered, but he says," You may out match me in strength, but it takes more than strength to win a battle."

"We shall see."

Yugi and the Swordstalker commence in a stare down, either one waiting for the other to move. Yugi observes the duo of Assailants above in the trees, noting them for further reference. Looking into the eyes of the Stalker, Yugi tries to read if he will make the first move. Neither one showed the slightest sign of making the first move, until the Stalker suddenly lunged out at Yugi. Before the blade even got close to Yugi, a strange aura glows around Yugi. Despite this development the Stalker prepares to strike Yugi. Yugi blocks with his staff and holds his ground.

"You should be dead by now," the Stalker says. "Your defense should be much weaker than my strength."

"Yeah, but the Reliable Guarding spell gives a person a great boost of defense," Yugi says. "I would say now we are in a stale mate, but one of use has to move."

Both releases form their positions and begin to battle again. Although Yugi is weaker than the Stalker, his great speed and agility give him enough time to avoid the blows.

Meanwhile, Tea wishes to help Yugi, until the duo Assailants appear above her. 

"Not so fast miss," the duo says in unison. "You death falls upon us." With almost lightening fast reflects the duo bombards Tea with a barrage of knives. As the knives approach Tea calls out to Yugi.

Distracted by Tea's call Yugi lowers his guard. Stalker sees this as an opportunity and uses all his might to strike Yugi. Even though he barely misses Yugi, Yugi feels the resulting aftershock, which is more than enough to strike him down to the ground. Yugi falls to ground with the right half of his uniformed blasted into ribbons. With Yugi on the ground and the knives approaching Tea, it appears that only a miracle can save them. 

Before the knives can strike Tea, a mysterious figure rushes from the shadows and knocks away the knives before they strike. Dumfounded by this development the duo of Assailants gazes at the figure cloaked in shadow.

Meanwhile, the Stalker's blade is about to strike though the body of Yugi, but another mysterious figure appears. This figure releases a blade with a chain that wraps around the Sword that the Stalker holds. As the chain holds the blade from completing its task, the Stalker becomes infuriated and turns to see this unknown figure. Yugi looks to the direction the blade comes from and can barely make out the figure him. 

The Swordstalker says," Who ever you are, you're going to regret..." Before he can complete his comment, the figure releases a smoke bomb that spreads across the field. At the same time the other figure that protected Tea releases his own smoke bomb. With the field covered in smoke the Stalker and his Assailants cannot see their surroundings. 

When the field clears of smoke, the three examine there surroundings to find that the mysterious figures as well Tea and Yugi have vanished. 

After the Assailants return to the Stalker, the first one says," Sir, there is no sign of the enemy." 

The second continues saying," They appeared to have vanished."

At first the thought of this angers the Stalker, but he clams down after a minute and says," No problem, there is only one place that they would go, and when they get their, we'll be waiting."

**********

Yugi could not see anything at first, but as he slowly opened his eyes he began to survey his surroundings. Next to his side was Tea, bandaging his wounds that he had endured. Around the forests was the scene of a small waterfall with a pond that it led into. Yugi looks at Tea wondering what had occurred. He tries to get up form the ground, but his wounds prevent him from rising to far without feeling pain.

Tea says to Yugi," Relax. You're still injured from that last attack."

Yugi asks," What happened?"

"We were attacked, they saved us."

"Who?"

"Us!" a voice calls out from the distance.

Yugi turns his head to see two men standing at the side of him. The first was a warrior with blonde hair and green eyes, equipped with a sword of red metal, dressed in garments of navy and red, with a helmet. The second looked like a warrior, but more like a cyborg with brown hair and brown eyes equipped with combat jeans and boats with a small arsenal mounted on his back.

"The names Joey, the Flame Swordsman," the red warrior says.

"My name is Tristan, the Cyber Commander," says the cyborg.

"I see," says Yugi. "My name is..."

"Yugi, I know. You're friend Tea told us," says Joey, completing Yugi sentence. 

"I thank for saving us. Now I must ask why you two are here. I thought that nobody lived in this forest. "

"Well its part of are job, we're treasure hunters."

"Treasure hunters?" asks Yugi. 

"Yes," says Tristan. "We are treasure hunters extraordinary. We seek the furthest treasure of the world. It just so happens there is tale of a treasure that exists in this forest. "

"We were looking near your location, until we heard the battle going on," Joey adds.

"Thank goodness you came when you did," says Tea.

"Thank you again, "adds Yugi." Yet we must go now, we need to get to the Gannet Plains." 

"Wait Yugi," cautions Tea. "There is only one safe way out of this forest and you're in no condition to fight. We best wait till morning to leave."

"Good idea, you can stay the night with us," says Joey to Yugi.

"We couldn't imply." 

"I insist. The creatures of the night aren't very friendly, and in you're condition, you would stand much of a chance. Best do as Tea says and wait till morning when you're a little better."

"Very well, until morning then."

**********

In the isolation of night Yugi sees himself, tide to a rack of some kind. The sight of flames and desolation surrounds his battered body. In the flames the dark figure emerges from the flames to reveal a figure cloaked in shadow. The voice says to him," You're too weak." The figure lets out a hideous laughter until Yugi opens his eye form the dream he had witnessed. 

Yugi finds himself back at the site in the forests. No light can be seen except the light of the stars and the moon. Tea sleeps away from Yugi, Tristan sleeps on the ground farther from the group, and Joey sits in the middle of the group standing watch for any unforeseen enemies of the dark. He slowly moves his eyes toward Joey who stares at the sky. A look in Joey's eyes depicts a hint of some sorrowful emotion that lies in his heart

Yugi ask in a low voice to Joey," Why are you really out here."

Responding in an equally low voice, Joey says," Yugi, I didn't know you were up. You should really get some sleep."

"Magicians heal fast. Besides, I can that you're not out her just for money, so why are you?"

"If you must know, it's for my sister, Serenity."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, about two months ago, I found out my sister was going blind. There is a healer who can help her, but it will cost a lot of money. Tristan and I knew that neither of us could afford the cost, so we strengthened ourselves and decided to search for some big score that could help my sister Serenity. Yet, treasure is not as abundant as it uses to be, some warlord has been claiming all the treasures for himself."

Thinking to himself, Yugi thinks of the name of that man Kaiba. 

"So, you friend Tea never explained why you two were out here."

"We're meeting a few people over at the Gannet Plains; we thought this way would be shorter." 

"It is, but you must be in a hurry to want to risk the dangers of this place."

"Yes…in a big hurry."

"Well, it will be light soon. You better get some sleep before light. You'll need all the energy you can get." 

At that note Yugi goes to sleep again, but not before he takes one last look a Joey staring in the sky again.

**********

The next morning, the group of Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi have gotten near the exit of the forest. Yugi's cloths are now repaired as they say their final good-byes. 

Tea says to Joey and Tristan," Thank you for your hospitality."

Tristan responds," Think nothing of it."

Yugi and Joey shake hands goodbye as Joey says to Yugi, "Goodbye Yugi."

" Goodbye Joey," Yugi responds. "Yet before I go, I wish to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

"I may have little money, but here is another friend to help you with your treasure hunting." 

Yugi points his staff at the floor as says," I summon the spellcaster, Time Wizard."

A small clock watch like being with arms and legs with a cape and a staff with a spinner on the top appears on the field. Yugi says to the watch," Time, I wish for you to help Joey."

Time Wizard responds," Yes sir, Yugi." 

With that said Time Wizard approaches Joey and says," Nice to meet you boss."

Joey responds to Yugi," Yugi are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll find Time's help invaluable. Consider him a thank you for you hospitality."

"…Thank you Yugi."

"It's no problem."

With that said Yugi and Tea head for the exit of the forest, Joey and Tristan wave goodbye until the two are out of sight.

Tristan responds," So Joey, you want to continue searching for that treasure?"

Joey remains silent, but looks down at the Time Wizard at his feet.

Wondering if his friend may be a little deaf, Tristan continues to say," Uh, Joey. Can you hear me?"

**********

Later, at the exit of the forest, Yugi and Tea exit and with a sigh of relief Tea says," We made it."

A voice from behind her corrects her saying," Not quite!"

The two turn to see the Swordstalker behind them and turn again to see his two Dark Assailants in front of him. Within a minute the Swordstalker rushes toward Yugi and Tea, ready to slice them in two. Seeing as how Yugi has not yet fully recovered, he is in not shape to even block the bow. Plus, with the Dark Assailants blocking the way it seemed there was no escape from the thrust of the stalker's blade.

Yet, just before he strikes them, a chain like the one before emerges form the forest and grabs the blade again. The stalker looks to see the same assailants as before, only this time their faces can be seen in the light. It is Joey who through the chain and Tristan is right beside him. 

Swordstalker looks annoyed as he says," You, again? You're becoming a pain in my side. I'll finish you once and for all."

As Yugi and Tea watch all that transpires, Joey tells Tristan," Take out those guys in the front, I'll handle this guy myself." 

With great agility Tristan jumps in the front of the Assailants as the Swordstalker charges with the chain around his sword toward Joey.

When Tristan lands, the first Assailants comments by saying," Nice acrobatics."

The second Assailant closes saying," But you'll need more than agility to stop us."

The two throw a barrage of spikes that are aimed toward Tristan, but Tristan bounces them back like they were nothing. Surprised by this development the Assailants wonder why that their attack was ineffective. Tristan smiles beneath his mask as he says," I guess no one told you that I've had a few machine upgrades."

Tristan charges toward the Assailants at great speed and knocks them both out with a swift tuning kick. As the Assailants hit the ground they disintegrate into a cloud of particles. With that out of the way Tristan joins the crowd of Tea and Yugi as they redirect their attention back to Joey.

With mighty speed Swordstalker approaches Joey, ready to strike. Yet, as Joey and Swordstalker prepare to strike each other, an orange aura appears around both warriors. In an instant, the orange aura changes from orange to green. Joey pulls on the chain in one hand and takes hold his sword in the other hand, then prepares to counter the Swordstalkers blow with one of his own.

Finally the sword of the Swordstalker and Joey the Flaming Swordsman collide against each other. In a surprising development, the sword of Joey's breaks through the blade of the Swordstalker's double reinforced Sword of Dark Destruction. The Swordstalker lets out a scream of terror as Joey's blade cuts through the Swordstalker's blade and causes the Swordstalker to disintegrate into a cloud of particles. 

In the light of victory Joey holds up his sword and yells his victory.

"Yeah, I beat you man," he says. "Don't go messing with Joey the Flaming Swordsman because you'll get burned."

In spite of his parading, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan, walk up to Joey.

"That was incredible," Tea says.

"I must inquire," Yugi says. "How were you able to defeat the Swordstalker? That Kunai with chain dropped his strength, but that still should have been more than enough to destroy you."

"It's and old warriors spell," says Joey. "It's called Sword and Shield; it was able to swap both our attack and defensive powers. I knew his swords gave him great power, but it lowered his defense more. With that double reinforced sword his defensive power was lower than mine." 

"There is one thing I don't get," asks Tea. "If you had that ability all this time, why didn't you finish him off the first time?"

"I can explain that," says Tristan, as he picks up the remains of the Sword of Dark Destruction on the ground. "This double reinforced sword has value on the open market. If we had tried a frontal assault, then the sword would have been destroyed. We though if we led you out we could track down the Swordstalker and take him by surprise."

Yugi laughs at the thought that they saved them for a sword. Yet, considering the stakes at risk with Joey's sister, it wasn't too hard to imagine. 

"Well it's a waste that we can't even salvage this junk," says Tristan.

Yugi stops chuckling and thinks of an idea. "Maybe there is," he says. "Joey, perhaps Time Wizard could be of some assistance."

"I'll give it a try," Joey says. "I summon the spellcaster, Time Wizard."

Time Wizard appears on the field and awaits Joey's instructions. Showing Time the broken sword, Joey asks," Time, could you rebuild this sword before I destroyed it?"

"I'll give it a try," Time Wizard says. Placing his staff around the pieces of Sword he releases his wave of power, calling out," Time Magic!"

In a near instant the sword that was once broken is now restored to its former glory, one day before. After the sword is finished, Time says," All done boss."

Joey picks up the sword and holds it up, after examining it for a few second, Joey says," Good as new." 

Joey tosses it to Tristan who also examines it. "Better even," he says.

After the two lets out laughter of joy, they pick up the Time Wizard giving him three cheers. Afterwards, Joey summons the Time Wizard back and goes over to Yugi. 

"Thanks a bunch Yug," says Joey. "Yet I now I have a question for you. Tristan and I were wondering, why was that Swordstalker after in the first place?"

"Yugi," says Tea. "I think we better explain."

After agreeing with Tea, she and Yugi take several minutes to explain the gravity of the situation with Kaiba, and the rebel forces. Joey and Tristan start to add things up and make sense out of there friend predicament.

"That explains a lot," says Joey. "This Kaiba seems to be that warlord that has been claiming all the worlds' treasures."

"Which would explain why he could afford such good craftsmanship," says Tristan.

"Now you know," says Yugi.

"Well that settles it," says Joey. "We'll have to come with you."

"What?!" everyone says, especially Tristan, who is extremely surprised by this development.

Joey continues saying," This Kaiba jerk seems to be real trouble. You'll need all the help you can get."

Tristan stands in front of Joey saying," Joey, are you crazy. What about the treasure of this forest?"

Whispering to Tristan, Joey tells him," Don't worry about it, we'll come back for it later. Besides, can you image what kind of rewards we'll find if we help them? Kaiba must have a mountain load of treasure somewhere, and if these guys defeat him, can you imagine our share."

After thinking of about it for a minute, Tristan's eyes sparkle with the thought of all the gold that they could claim. It would be enough to help Serenity and then some.

Whispering back to Joey, Tristan replies," Joey, I hope you're right. This Kaiba is supposed to be one really powerful guy, but if it means saving you're sister in time, then I guess we have no choice." 

Whispering back Joey says," Trust me, this is the big score we've been waiting for."

After the group stops arguing, Joey says to Yugi and Tea," So, what do you say?"

"I don't know," says Yugi. "What do you think Tea?"

After examining the two seeming goofy looking characters, Tea says," Well… We could use the extra help, so…Okay, you guys can come along." 

"Great," the two say.

Joey comes over to Yugi and says," Looks like we're partners now."

Yugi extends his hand and shakes Joey's who is politely shakes back. Yugi then says," Welcome aboard."

"Now," Joey says," On to the Gannet Plains."

So, their new companions Joey the Flaming Swordsman and Tristan the Cyber Commander join Yugi the Dark Magician and Tea the Magician of Faith in their journey to the Gannet Plains. Within their hearts and minds lies the prospect of new challenges to conquer and new rewards to receive.


	5. Chapter 4: Strategy

Chapter 4: Strategy

Yugi and his friends have reached the Gannet Plains; now they need to find the base where Tea is suppose to lead them. They walk for a few moments until Tea spots what they have been searching for.

"Their it is," she says.

Tea points to a small camp near the shore of the ocean, where man soldiers and equipment reside under a few tents put up.

"Come," Tea continues. "We have to report to Freed right away."

"Who's Freed," asks Yugi.

"General of this outpost he'll give you instructions for your assignment."

The group travels down to the front of the camp site where four warriors of the Exiled Forces stand guard. Tea suggested to the group to stay behind for this official greeting. One of the four soldiers steps forward to greet Tea as they both engage in conversation 

"Who goes there," says one of the soldiers.

"Tea and company," she says. "I'm here to meet Freed, the Matchless General."

"Is he expecting you?"

"Yes."

"What's the password?"

Tea gets close to the soldier's ear and whispers something to him, all the while the soldier shakes his head in agreement as if confirming what she says.

"Come with me," says the soldier.

Tea gives the okay for her companions to follow her into the camp of the rebel forces.

As the group proceeds into the camp, they could not help but noticing the equipment in the camp. A few emergency provisions, some Exiled Forces on guard of the camp, and some Ground Attacker Bugroths. The group began to imagine just how small this resistance was. Finally, the group is escorted to a tent where the soldiers opens the curtain and announces there arrival. A warrior with golden hair and armor turns around from his plans of battle on the table and notices Tea arriving though the door. Freed smiles at Tea and proceeds toward him.

"Tea," he says. "You're back."

"Yes," she responds. "And I've brought some company with me."

Tea signals her friends to come in so one by one the three enter the tent. Freed examines the trio and comes over to Yugi.

"So, you're Yugi, the Dark Magician."

"Yes sir," he responds. "I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You have just almost as many tales as I do. Youngest apprentice to ascend awarded for several successful missions during the Omega Wars, voted best battle strategist by the Faithful Guards."

"I've see you've done your research."

"Yes, I make it my business to know my allies or possible enemies."

Freed walks over to Joey and Tristan and continues saying," Yet, I'm not to certain about these two, Tea may I ask you these gentlemen are?"

"Oh," says Tea. "This is Joey, the Flaming Swordsmen, and his partner Tristan, the Cyber Commander."

"Really, what brings you boys here?" he asks the duo.

"Where here to take down Kaiba sir."

Whispering to Joey Tristan say," Not to mention his treasure too."

Joey slightly jabs Tristan in the ribs to not give away there true purpose for their quest. 

"I see," says Freed. "Tea must have thought you two would be a big help to this crusade, I just hope she was not mistaken. Yet, we have bigger worries to think about, come let me show you."

Freed leads them to the table where he begins to his explanations. 

"I believe it's time to explain just what's going on, but in order to explain that I need to know if you're familiar with the legend of Exodia."

"The Forbidden One," says Yugi. "Yes, who hasn't heard the tale of the unstoppable beast of ages past? He served the gods in the carrying of there wrath, until the Gods decided to go toward a more passive movement. Exodia was then separated into five pieces and then scattered across the world."

"Unfortunately, Kaiba has discovered there locations."

"What?"

"Until now, the pieces had been guarded by the temple guardians of the faith, but Kaiba has waged an assault on the temples and they are weakening. If Kaiba gets a hold of all five pieces he can have the ultimate power at his disposal or even worse the release of Exodia could trigger the next apocalypse."

Freed gives the group a minute to take in the gravity of the situation. While Tea and Yugi took this news pretty well, Joey and Tristan were scared stiff.

"Our only hope," continues Freed. "Is to gather the pieces and keep them safe."

"Why do we have to gather them? Why not take down Kaiba himself?" asks Tea.

"That would prove foolish at this point, he has more power than you could image. Not only does he have knowledge of great and terrible spells, but he controls a force like no other. I speak of, the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"What?" says Yugi. "A Blue Eyes, I thought they were a myth, not many people have lived to tell of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, let only control one."

"Believe it, Kaiba has it and he uses its power to terrible lengths. I once saw the Blue Eyes in combat, half of my forces were wiped out like nothing to it. That is why we must obtain Exodia."

"Will you try to use its power for yourself?"

"Our resistance is uncertain of anything at this point. For now let's concentrate on getting the pieces. Now, the temples have agreed that they no longer have the necessary power to protect the pieces, which is why we have been asked to seek them out and protect them. Yugi, we are strong, but compared to the Forces of Kaiba, we have little chance to combat them. That is why you must lead a team to recover the pieces and keep them safe, and then we can come up with some way to take down Seto Kaiba. Yugi, will you do it, for the world's sake."

"…Alright, but I get to chose my team."

"Done, I'll show you my best men and you can-"

"That wouldn't be necessary; I have already selected Tea, Joey, and Tristan to continue with me on my quest."

"What?" respond all three of Yugi's companions.

"Yugi, are you certain?" asks Freed. 

"Yes, a bond of trust must exist between the team and I trust all three of them with my life."

Yugi trusts me with his life? Joey thinks to himself

"Very well. Now that your team has been selected, I wish to give you this.

Freed hands Yugi a map and continues.

"This map will reveal the location of the temple we have located so far, though for security reasons we have not pinpointed the exact locations. As for transportation, I have arranged Ground Attackers to be used for the long trip ahead."

At that moment, a nearby explosion is heard from the tent. All the tent's occupants vacate then survey the terrain. The Exiled Forces have scrabbled in an uproar as the camp is being bombarded by fire from the sky. A soldier races to Freed and reports to him what has perspired.

"Sir," the soldier begins. "Dragons have begun an assault on the base. They've taken out Ground Attackers and equipment with dragon fire."

"What are we dealing with?" ask the General.

"So far we've spotted Dragon Troops, Lizard Warriors, and Blackland Fire Dragons; I would say about seven hundred strong."

"…Take the Throwstone Units and create a defensive barrier, then gather the remaining Exiled Forces and make ready for a counter assault with what ever we got left."

"Yes sir." 

As soon as the soldier leaves Freed turns to Yugi and says," I want you and your team to deploy immediately."

"But your forces are barely a hundred and you plan to take down seven times that many. I know you're strong, but you can't take all of them on. We'll say and fight."

Yugi grabs his side remembering the slight pain that still existed. Tea come to Yugi's side and reminds him of the wound that he endured in the forest of Shad. Tea also cautioned him that if he were to fight now, it might worsen the wound even more.

"You have not choice, you must leave now. Here, I summon forth the winged beasts, Niwatori."

Two slightly cubby bird-like creature with green feathers on there spines and tails appeared to the group in full riding gear. 

"These are my best Niwatoris; they'll get you to first temple almost as fast as the Ground Attackers, now go."

"But-"

"Go!"

"…Guys, let's move out."

"Yugi," Joey asks. "We can't leave them here, like you said they can't win this."

"I can't change his mind Joey, we have to go. The more time we waste the more Kaiba is closer to gathering the pieces of Exodia. We have a mission to accomplish just as Freed has his own to finish here."

Yugi passes Joey and heads for the Niwatoris. Joey noticed as Yugi passed by the remorse of that was felt in his eyes. After Joey sees that hint of remorse, he realizes that he must trust Yugi and decides to ride out with him. Both Joey and Yugi select a Niwatori and mount it, Tea rides with Yugi, while Tristan rides with Joey.

"Why do you get to be the driver?" asks Tristan.

"Because I called it first," answers Joey. 

"Guys!" says Tea.

"Freed," Yugi says to the General. "These dragons seem too organized to be a random attack. More than likely they have a leader that is manipulating there actions in the heart of the group. If you take the leader out the rest will disperse."

"Thank you."

"One more thing, hold out your hand."

Freed does as he's told and extends his hand. Yugi's hand has a green aura that transfers to Freed the instant he touches Yugi's. 

"Use this gift only when you need to," says Yugi. "It can only be used once. I believe it will come in handy when the time comes. Good-bye Freed."

The group of Yugi and friends ride off in the opposite direction of the enemy forces, leaving the battlefield. Freed contemplates on Yugi's gift for a second, but then decides to meet with his troops and stay focused on the battle ahead. Freed rushed to the front line where the last of his forces have assembled to take down the dragon forces who still bombard the camp with dragon fire. Freed gets to the front of his group and assemble the rest of his forces behind him.

"Men," he began. "You are the Exiled Forces, banished from your land by the tyrant Seto Kaiba, but now it is time to show the world just how powerful you really are. As we go into the heat of battle, remember the words of the Gods when they said,' Trust in yourself and in the heart of the power, and good will triumph over the wicked.'"

Freed draws his weapon and watches as the dragon forces begin to draw closer to the camp. Rows of Lizard Warriors begin to make a front, as Dragon Troops take flight; the Blackland Fire Dragons begin to act as artillery cannons, firing out blast after blast. Freed advances his sword and signaling to attack.

"Charge!" Freed says as his troops begin there counter assault.

Freed charges forth as the Lizard Warrior and the Dragon Troops charge as well. Before the blades of either force collide, Freed leaps into the air and lands in the heart of the first row knock the forces down to the ground as the Exiled Forces attack the dragons not in attack mode. As the Exiled Forces clash with the forces of land and air, Freed cuts through line after line trying to reach to heart of the army. A squad of Dragon Troops ties to swoop down upon the General, but is met with another arsenal as Exiled Forces are thrown into the air the Throwstone Units. Line by line, creature by creature, Freed cuts through to find the leader as has forces are weakening quickly.

Suddenly he spots a foreign figure to this group, a Dragon Manipulator riding a gray dragon at the heart of the army, commanding the forces from behind the forces. At the first sight of this warrior Freed proceeds toward the man and his dragon. Watching his forces take on the weakened force, the Manipulator spots the general fighting through his force, getting closer to him. The Manipulator signals his reserve bands to destroy the General, but one by one the General makes quick work of them. Before he gets within five feet of the Manipulator, the General is halted by the arrival of a creature that rivals the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon himself. The creature was of immense size and its scales glimmered at bright red, its name was the Tyrant Dragon. The manipulator abandoned his gray dragon and rode atop the Tyrant dragon instead. The manipulator commanded it to fire its dragon breath on the field. The General really avoided the fire blast, but its fire swept across the field and continues to destroy countless minions of both factors in its path. Realizing its destructive capability of the Tyrant Dragon, Freed knew that he had no option left, but to hope that Yugi's gift would help. Holding his weapon and hoping to the Gods, Freed charged through the field ready for one last assault. The Tyrant Dragon readied his breath and let loose a flame of immense heat. Freed did not halt, but met the flame head on.

With a great empowerment overcoming the General, the flame's heat seemed minimal. Charging though the flame he felt the power of the bore aiding in his strength, giving him the boost he needed to withstand the flame and cut through the hide of the mighty beast. As the beast fell back dead, the manipulator was thrown off his beast and landed on the hard ground. Before the manipulator could escape, Freed felt enough strength to hold his weapon his neck. With a threatening tone, Freed commanded his captive to surrender. No sooner had he surrendered the remaining forces retreated and left the remaining rebel forces alone. No done with his captive Freed picks up the Manipulator from the ground and hold him up to his face.

"Who sent you?" Freed says to the Manipulator.

"Why should I tell you!" the Manipulator responded. 

"If you don't, I make you wish you were dead like your dragon friend there."

"You don't have the strength to finish me off."

Drawing his weapon at eh manipulator's face again he says," Are you certain."

The manipulator did not know if the magic that took down the Tyrant dragon had worn off or if it was still in effect, either way he did not want to take the chance.

"Alright," he says. "I was sent her by Lord Kaiba. His orders were to search and destroy a Dark Magician and anyone else associated with him. That is all I was told, I swear."

Freed saw a small rabble of his remaining forces gathering at his side. He through the Manipulator into the custody of his men and ordered them to take him away.

One of the soldiers came by his side to aid the General in anyway possible.

"Sir," the soldier says." Sir how bad is your injuries."

"Pretty bad," says the general. "I can barely move my body."

"What? I over heard you says you could have destroyed him."

"I was bluffing; I barely had enough strength to take down that dragon."

"I saw that too. What was that power?"

"I never experienced it before, but from what I can tell it was a spell called, Rush Recklessly. It's supposed to increase the user's power exponentially for a limited time."

"How did you get such a power?"

"A gift, that's all I can say. Now, how do we stand so far?"

"We have lost more than eighty percent of our armed forces, provisions have been wiped out, and our transportation stands low at several Niwatori's, in short we're devastated."

"I see…We have to move out immediately, if I know Kaiba, now that he's discovered our ware bouts he'll sent in reinforcement to finish the job. Gather are remaining supplies and the wounded, we head north for reinforcements.

"What about the prisoner?"

"Bring him too. They'll want him for interrogation. Now go!""

"Yes, sir."

Freed yields his sword and surveys the battle scared land. As he watches he thinks, Yugi, you are indeed worthy of your reputation. I'm glad your on our side, but I can't help wondering how they knew you where here. 

A shadowy Armed Ninja reveals himself on the opposite side of the field, surveying the path that Yugi went down. After a quick gander on both sides of the field the ninja vanishes into the shadows.

**********

Later, at the grand throne room of Lord Kaiba's castle, the Armed Ninja returns to report his progress to his master.

"So, it seems little Yugi is headed for the Tentil region, they must have sent him to recover the pieces of Exodia, no before I do. Ninja, inform all my forces to be on guard for Yugi, tell them to no under estimate this mage."

The Ninja departs into the night as the Lord of Dragons sits on his throne and contemplates the threat of Yugi.

Yugi, Kiaba thinks to himself. You have survived the review, but now it's time for the real test. I have assembled at great deal of time and effort to gather the pieces, and it will not be destroyed by some mage who thinks he can stop me. I will have Exodia and when I do, all will bow down before the name Kaiba. 


	6. Chapter 5: Forester

Chapter 5: Forester

Yugi and his friends Tea, Joey, and Tristan had road across the plains atop two Niwatoris and arrives at the forest regions known as Tentil. Yugi stops his band for a minute and survey his map. 

"This is our first stop," says Yugi. "Somewhere in these forests lies the first temple; the temple of Wood. From here on we go on foot, our friends should know the way home."

At the edge of the forest the group dismounts the Niwatoris and releases them.

The group says there final good-byes to the departing Niwatoris.

"Why did you let them go?" asks Joey to Yugi. "They could have made the journey in half the time. "

"True," Yugi answers. "Yet, I sensed they need to go. Even though they're good transportation, they still have hearts, and I could tell those hearts were starting to miss there master."

"Do you think they'll find him, what if he's no longer alive?"

"They know he's alive, and they'll find him someday. They known for they have developed a bond that connects them; it is a bond that connects husband to wife, parents to children, and friend to friend. A bond that strong is not easily broken."

Finally, Yugi proceeds into the woods with Tea and Tristan right behind them; Joey stays behind for a minute to think about the words that Yugi has said, until Tristan sneaks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. 

"Hey," Tristan says as Joey turns around. "Are you coming Joey or are you scare of the big bad woods?"

Annoyed by this sarcastic remark, Joey takes out his sword, and points it in Tristan's direction. 

"I'll give you something to be scared off," says Joey.

Tistan runs knowing he said the right words to get Joey started, and leads him into the unknown woods of Tentil.

**********

Hours after walking the trail of the forest, Yugi looks at his map again to see if they are on the right trail to the temple. Not recognizing any of his surroundings, he decided to keep heading in the same direction. 

"We're almost their," says Yugi.

"You said that an hour ago," says Tristan. "Are you sure you're not lost?"

"Almost sure. Tea, are you familiar with any of these woods?"

"Kind of, but then again these woods have had a knack for changing all of a sudden. When I was here I go lost several times before I got to the temple."

"How did you manage to get their?"

"I had an insect creature guide me. Insects have a gift for finding there way around the woods."

"Does any body have an insect to summon, because I don't?"

"No, the insect I used in these woods was borrowed from a friend," says Tea.

"Sorry Yug," says Joey. "Besides that time wizard you gave me, I don't have any others."

"You mean you don't carry summon creatures."

"Didn't have to," remarks Tristan. "We were doing so fine without them that we didn't need for them. After all with a pair like us who needs reinforcements?"

"I hear that," says Joey as he gives give Tristan a high five.

"Okay," says Yugi. "So we have no insects to Guide us, how do we find the temple?"

The group thinks for a minute or two, until Tea thinks she has found a solution.

"I don't have any insects," she begins. "But maybe there's another way. I summon forth the fairy trio of, Dancing Fairy."

One by one three green lights emerge from out of the mist and take the form of three pixies with blue skirts, blue eyes, and angel wings. The first was a long, brown haired fairy with brown eyes, the second was a long pinked haired fairy with green eyes, and the third was blue eyed fairy with braded red hair. One by one the doll sized figures flew toward Tea and stopped in mid air, three feet in front of her. 

"Guys these are the trio of Dancing Fairy," starts Tea. "The brown haired one is Hazel."

"Enchanted to meet you," says Hazel.

"The red haired one is Rose."

"Nice to see you," says Rose.

"Finally, the pink haired one is Carnation.

"Hello," says Carnation.

"Together they are the Dancing Fairy Sisters and they are my companion. See I figure they might be able to help us considering they are wind types."

"That might work," says Yugi. "They could spot the temple from the air."

"What do you say girls, could you help us find the temple?"

The fairy trio huddles to discuss this situation, then the group breaks up and Hazel acts as the Liaison between the groups.

"We'll help."

"Great, do your stuff girls."

The trio takes to the air to survey what they can see. A several moments later the trio returns to the surface and speaks to Tea.

"We could see any sign of a temple," says Hazel. "No clearing or sign of any building structure, but we spotted a waterfall not to far from here. We'll lead you to it.

"Hopefully will find some sign of life in that vicinity," says Yugi.

"Lead the way," says Tea.

The group follows the trio of fairies, hoping to find any sign of life or the temple that they seek.

**********

The group is lead to a simmering waterfall that pours into a particularly deep and slightly wide pond surrounded by wildflowers of many different species. The group beholds the sight of this waterfall a sign of paradise.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?" Tea asks Yugi.

"I think so," answers Yugi.

Without warning Tea runs to toward the pond and jumps into the air to land in the pond. Just before she hit's the water an aura of energy surrounds her as she changes from a Tea the Magician of Faith, to Tea in a bathing suit. Tea takes a dive into the water causing a splash to rain down on the rest of the group. A little wet from the splash Joey and Yugi, watch as Tea swims around in the pond. Tea waves to the group saying," Come on in, the water's fine."

Yugi smiles at this action of Tea and decides to join her. 

"Let me show you how it's done," says Yugi as he takes a dive in the water. The same aura that surrounded Tea surrounded Yugi as he transformed from Yugi the Dark Magician to Yugi in a pair of swimming briefs. Yugi hit's the water making a splash bigger then Tea's, the shock of the water splashes into Tea's face. The two friends laugh together, until Joey calls out to both of them. Tea and Yugi try to find Joey, but cannot seem to spot him until Joey draws them to the top of the fall. Joey gazes at them some several feet up until he jumps from the fall to land in the water. Before he hit's the water an aura surrounds Joey and transforms him from Joey the Flaming Swordsman to Joey in a pair of swimming briefs. The splash that he makes in the water tops the ones made by either Tea or Yugi combined. Tea and Yugi look for Joey in the water, but can not seem to find him, until he appears behind them and splashes them with some water. Joey laughs at his own prank, but his laugh is stopped as Tea and Yugi gang up on Joey and hold him and start splashing some water on him. In all the commotion, Yugi notices that Tristan is not in the water, but is leaning against a nearby tree slightly away from the water. 

"Hey Tristan," Yugi says. "Come on and join us?"

"Thanks just the same Yugi," says Tristan. "But I'm going to set this one out."

"What's the matter Tristan," says Joey in the same sarcastic tone that Tristan used at the entrance of the forest. "Afraid of the big bad water?"

"Joey if you we're my friend I'd send you to the healer by now."

"Sure you would buddy."

At the note the trio of Yugi, Joey, and Tea begin to swim and play in the water. Tristan looks at the water knowing full well that water to a machine was a bad sign of either rusting or drowning. Unfortunately, Tristan wasn't water proof, so the probability of him drowning was very high, so he stood on the side lines and watched as his friends played in the water. While the trio in the water played, another trio began to play as well. The Dancing Fairy Sisters begin to live up to there name as they shrink down to the size of flower petals and begin to dance on the flowers. In circle and lines, in squares and triangles, they danced and danced from flower to flower.

As the group began to enjoy themselves a set of eyes began to watch from out of the bushes. The eyes began to get closer to the pond and closer to seeing the group. Then a sound of a sword being slowly sheathed was heard by Tristan, but he remained to seem uninterested. The mysterious creature watched as Tristan appeared to be heading into the woods in the opposite direction of the creatures location. The foreign eyes began to watch the group again until a tap was felt on his back. Shocked by this development the creature looked back to spy Tristan had snuck up behind him. Tristan looked at the creature and said in a soft mellow voice," Boo."

The creature let out a yell of fright, alerting the Yugi, Joey, and Tea in the pond. A sound of a struggle could be heard in the bushes for a few moments, until the creature that had been spying on the group was tossed upside down toward a tree several feet from the bushes the creature revealed himself to be a Cockroach Knight, a brown humanoid insect with a patch on his chest with the number "54247" written on it. The cockroach landed with his back against the tree and slowly slid down the tree, until he was on the ground with his feet above his head. The rest of the group rushes out of the water to see the insect, and then Tristan heads toward the Cockroach Knight and picks him up, turning him right side up.

Tristan tires to interrogate the insect by saying, "Why were you spying on us?"

Yet, all he gets out of the insect is a cry for help that seems to go unanswered, until a swarm of Cockroach Knights comes to assist there captured ally. Yugi, and the rest of the group that was in the water, materialize there weapons without changing there current clothing. By the dozens, Cockroach Knights surround the area with there swords drawn until the group realizes that they are completely surrounded. 

"Put down your weapons, let your captive go, and no harm will come to you!" says a voice from the crowd. Joey looks over to Yugi and says," Do you think we should?"

"Odds are we should," says Yugi. "By my estimates we're out numbered at least twenty to one and Cockroach Knights are known to travel in larger groups."

"This is your last warning," says the voice. "Put down your weapons, let your captive go, and no harm will come to you!"

Yugi throws his staff down and advises the others to do what the voice says. Joey puts down his sword, Tea puts down her staff and Tristan lets go of the captured insect. The insect runs toward the middle of the crowd as the voice reveals himself to Yugi and his group. The voice is another Cockroach Knight; his badge has the number "42525" written on it. The Cockroach Knight number 42525 heads toward number 54247, as number 54247 solutes the lower number. Number 42525 looks at the group survey there faces and trying to decipher there identities. 

Number 42525 looks toward number 54247 and says," What were you doing at this sector?"

Number 54247 says, "I heard the splashing in the water and thought they might be enemy troops."

"First off, enemy troops would have been stealthier. Second, if they were enemy troops, you should have called for reinforcements before you decide to engage them."

"But-"

"No buts. I afraid your sense of judgment is underdeveloped, so I'm going to have to assign you five hours of training with number 54412, now get."

"Uh, Yes Sir."

The Cockroach knight number 54247 leave into the mass of the crowd, then number 25 heads up to the group of Yugi and friends for a face to face chat. 

"Please forgive number 54247," says number 42525. "He's young and inexperience. I just had to see for myself who it was we were dealing with...Knights, at ease."

The Knights withdraw there swords at number 42525's command, leaving Yugi and his group baffled by this development. Number 42525 walks up toward the group and then turns his head toward Tea.

"It's been a while, Tea," says Number 42525

Tea does not recognize what the knight is saying, until he continues his speech by saying," Don't you recognize me; I met you about a year ago in these woods. Though back then I was a younger and I had a bronze sword."

As if a light had been lit in a dark cave, Tea recalls the name of this former stranger. 

"Randolph, is that you?" asks Tea.

"The one and only," he answers with a smile.

"By the Gods, it's been so long. It's so good to see you."

At first the rest of the group was surprised that these two knew each other, but Tea explained to them exactly who this Cockroach Knight was.

"Guys," she began. "Do you remember when I told you about that insect that guided me through the forest? Well this is him. I'd like to introduce you to Randolph of Tentil."

"Well that was my name about a year ago " says Randolph. "Now I am known as Number 42525, member and good standing of the Tentil Cockroach Knight."

"When did you join the Tentil League?"

"About a month after you left. My master let me stay here and join the League and I've been here ever since. Now, what brings you to these parts?"

"We're here on official business by General Freed regarding the temple of Wood."

"I see. I hate to ask, but do you have any proof of this."

Tea was shocked at the moment, until Yugi stepped forward and presented the map that had accompanied them on the trip.

"I believe this could be proof," Yugi says as he unfolds the map. "Marked on this map is the signature of Freed himself."

After inspecting the map's signature, Randolph looks up at Tea and Yugi's faces.

"This seems to check out," the Knight. "Very well, I'll accompany you to the base of operations; there you can be brief on the current situation by our general."

"One moment," said Tea. "Girls, you can come out now!"

The Dancing Fairy sisters emerge from behind a flower petal and return to there average height as they head toward Tea. 

"Sorry," says Hazel of the Dancing Fairy. "We hid when we saw the insects."

"Its okay girls," says Tea. "I know you three don't realize it, but together you girl can be brave. Until then, I think you've had enough excitement for one day. So why don't you take a rest."

The trio of Dancing Fairy nod there heads as Tea calls them back by saying," I call back the fairy trio of, Dancing Fairy."

The trio disappears in a spark of light at Tea's command.

"Now, shall we proceed to the base?" says Randolph.

"Alright guys let's move out."

"Before we go may I suggest you put on some proper attire because you're still in your bathing suits?"

The group realizes that in all the fuss they forgot to dry off or change into there uniforms of.

"Oh, sorry about that," says Tea.

The group uses the same aura as before to dry off there wet bodies and change into there uniforms of there appropriate ranks. Then the group picks up there weapons from the ground and holsters them for the time being.

"Now, lets proceed." says Randolph the Cockroach Knight.

With that said, Yugi and the rest of the group follow Tea as she follows Randolph and the rest of his Cockroach Knights to there home base to meet the general and be briefed on the current situation of the Tentil Forest.


	7. Chapter 6: The Hive

Chapter 6: The Hive

Yugi and his friends Tea, Joey, and Tristan, walk through the dense forest of Tentil lead by Cockroach Knight Number 42525 or Randolph as Tea calls him. The group walks with a squadron of Cockroach Knights accompanying them. Soon, the group came to a small clearing in the forest that was surrounded by monsters and supplies. Besides Cockroach Knights, inhabiting the camp were Mystic Horsemen and Ancient Elves of the forest. Some took refuge in the trees while others patrolled on land. In the center of the camp was the only tent guarded by a by the pyro fighter with shining armor and a broad shield; he was known as the Flame Champion. 

"This is our camp," said Randolph. "The general is in that tent. I'll show you to him."

The group of Randolph, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan headed toward the tent as the Cockroach Knights were dispersed to attend to other duties. When Randolph led the group to the tent they were stopped at the entrance by the Flame Champion. 

"Who are these beings number 42525?" asked Flame Champion. 

"This is Yugi the Dark Magician accompanied by his companions," answered Randolph.

"What is it they request?" 

"They wish to speak with Lt. Volcano."

"Very well, I will allow the Dark Magician to enter, but his companions will have to wait outside."

"What?" asked Joey. "Why do we have to stay outside?"

"This tent is for private discussions, no interlopers are allowed."

"Interlopers? Why I ought to-"

"Don't make a scene," cautions Tea. "These meetings are usually on a need to know basis."

"If I'm going to put my life on the line, I think I need to know."

"Don't worry Joey," says Yugi. "I will tell you if it will involve your life. Trust me."

Joey calms down for a second as Flame Champion opens the entrance to the tent for Yugi. Yugi enters the tent that is occupied by Lt. Volcano who sits on a chair next to a table.

"Ah so you're the great Yugi," says Lt. Volcano as he rises from his seat. "I'm glad you were able to make it. You could have come at a more needed time."

"What is damage so far," Yugi asks the Lt. Volcano. 

"In a nut shell, we're hanging on by a thread. As you know the temple of Wood is one of the places were an Exodia piece is located. For centuries it's been hidden from the world, but Kaiba's Forces found it. Now it is under the domain of the Insect Queen."

"Kaiba has the Insect Queen on his side?"

"Yes, and with that he has a vast army of insect monsters at his disposal. About a month ago they laid siege to the temple and managed to over through it. Now the temple of Wood is one big insect Hive for the Queen. We've been trying to take it back, but they have many tricks and vast numbers, we haven't stood a chance. Yet, the worse part is not over; as we speak the Insect Queen is breaking in to the crypt of the Exodia piece. Its defenses have held up this long, but it's only a matter of time till they give in."

"…We have to assault the Hive and fast."

"But, we've tried that before they have an advantage in land and air. What else can we do?"

"…Maybe, there's another way?"

Moments passed before Yugi exit's the tent accompanied by Lt. Volcano to outside where Joey, Tristan, Randolph, and Tea have been waiting for the return of Yugi. Joey and the rest come toward Yugi to ask what had been going on in the tent.

"So what happened?" asked Joey. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight," says Yugi. "So be prepared."

**********

As all the troops' squad leaders are assembled to overhear the battle plan, Yugi explains the situation to his group. 

"We are going to try a frontal assault," says Yugi. "I am going to lead a team of three into battle with the enemy leader. Joey!"

Joey turns his attention toward Yugi. 

"You are going in with me, can I count on you."

"Piece of cake," says Joey. "I am going to make me some extra crispy critters."

"Glad to hear it. The second member is going to be Flame Champion."

"As for the third, I have been given the option to select a third."

"I'll go," says Tea.

"I am afraid I can't do that."

"Why can't you Yugi? You're going to need some defense as well as offense."

"I know, but the risk is too great, there is a chance none of us will return."

"You think I don't know that. I have taken that risk time and time again, but I am still alive. So one way or another I am going with you whether you like it or not."

"Talk about twisting you arm," Tristan whispers to Joey.

"…Very well," says Yugi. "You will act as the third. As for you Tristan, you will be in the guard and keep the swarms distracted while we break into the temple."

"Can do," says Tristan.

"We start this mission as soon as Lt. Volcano finishes the meeting, then we will begin the assault."

"Yugi," asks Joey. "I could help overhearing something about us begin out numbered. May I ask how do you plan to get through that many enemies?"

"Don't worry I have a plan."

**********

On through the forest stealthily march squad after squad of Cockroach Knights along with Mystic Horsemen and Ancient Elves. At the front of the squads are Yugi and his group accompanied by Lt. Volcano and the Flame Champion. Lt. Volcano leads the troops to the edge of a clearing where the temple of Wood resides. The temple is wide, made of wood and mud, from the roof stick out several trees from the ground made to blend the temple in with the surrounding forest. Guarding the temple is a perimeter of Basic Insects, Killer Needles, and Girochin Kuwagatas. The squadron of Lt. Volcano halt at the edge of the clearing as Yugi is informed about the temple.

"The entrance will take you deep under ground were the Queen is hiding," says Lt. Volcano. "Good luck, I hope your plan works."

Yugi knobs his head as he slowly moves toward the temple in secret. When he is close enough to attempt his plan, Yugi runs toward the temple with great speed. The insects spot Yugi and attempt to attack him, but he easily disposes of them one at a time. After disposing of a few more bugs, reinforcements come in triple to replace there fallen comrades. Yugi appears to lead the bugs in circles as he appears to take the defensive for the time being. In a few minute Yugi has rounded a great quantity of bugs he retreats for the forest edge. Yet, rather than fully retreat, Yugi extends his hand toward the center of the bugs squad and unleashes a great force saying," Dark Hole."

Yugi completely retreats to the forest as a small dark sphere appears above the squad of bugs. Quickly it begins to grow as it forms a void that begins to draw objects toward it. The void begins to become bigger and stronger as the insects begin to feel the full effect of the void and one by one begin to be drawing in. Yugi and the forces of Lt. Volcano begin to grasp the trees for cover to prevent from being consumed by the void. In a few moments the void begins to dissipate as the last of the insects are drawn into the void. 

As soon as the void closes Lt. Volcano takes it as the signal to charge and leads his troop for a full frontal assault. As the troops head toward the gates of the castle swarms of insects begin to emerge from the temple ready to attack. The troops of Lt. Volcano make ready to meet these foes head on as they prepare for an assault. The two forces begin to get closer to a collision until them me each other head on with fist and fangs. In the midst of battle Yugi, accompanied by Joey, Tea, and Flame Champion, begins to fight toward the gate. As they fight there way through the crowd, a swarm of Killer Needles begin to descend on the group. Joey heads toward the front of the group and prepares to attack the swarm. 

"Watch this," he says to the Flame Champion. "Salamandra emerge."

With that said a dragon of flames emerges from the depths of Joey's sword and begins to engulf the Killer Needles burning them to a cinder. The Flame Champion sees how well he took out the squad and smiles on how he tried to show off his abilities. 

"Not bad," he comments to Joey. "But watch this. Burning Spear."

In an instant a spear with a flame at the edge emerges in Flame Champions other hand not occupied by his shield and throws it toward the entrance. The Flaming Spear plows through the swarms and creates a path throw the swarm, guarded by a line of fire. Giving a smart look to Joey Flame Champions begins to lead Yugi and Tea down the cleared path to the gate. After admiring how well the Champion handled his flame, Joey guards the back of the group.

As the battle continues on the field, Lt. Volcano uses his fire magic to take out more insect soldiers, while the Cockroach Knights use there sword skills and great numbers along with the help of the Mystic Horsemen and Ancient Elves to take out there share of enemies. After frying a Basic Insect equipped with Laser Cannon Armor, Lt. Volcano looks over toward the gate to see Yugi and his team entering the gate. Yet, Lt. Volcano doesn't lower his guard as the battle on the outside is still proceeding. 

Yugi and his team enter the temple and behold the sight that they see inside. 

"What happened here, "questioned Tea. 

The Flame Champion narrates the scene that they behold. "I use to be the inside of the temple use to reside flowers and many species along with pillars of wood and the trunk of the trees were taken care of by the priest and priestesses of the temple. Yet, the insects came and converted this once beautiful place into another hive of there own. Insects do not see things of beauty they only see order and perfection and now look at the temple."

The team surveys the temple now covered in foreign matter of crawling with shells and insect husks littering the ground. The roof had been broken open widely with pieces of the roof on the ground. Attached to the trunk of a tree is a cocoon of some sort moving around as if ready to emerge.

"Oh, no," says Flame Champion. "That's a Cocoons of Evolution. If it's ready to emerge, then are troops could be in big trouble. We have to destroy it now."

"Right on it," says Joey. "Salamandra emerge."

"No don't!" says the Flame Champion, but his warning goes unheard as Joey releases a torrent of flames upon the Cocoon.

As the cocoon appears to be in flames, Joey says," I hope you like your insect well done."

Instead of being burned the cocoon begins to break as a creature begins to emerge.

"Huh, "Joey says, baffled at what was happening.

"You idiot," says Flame Champion. "Insects need heat to incubate. You just gave him a boost Joey."

"What? How was I supposed to know?"

"It's called learning, think about doing it more often."

In a matter of moments the flames die out as a Great Moth insect emerges from the cocoon husk and spreads its wings across the hall of the temple. The moth instinctively begins to flaps its wings to take flight through the opened roof and into the battle field.

"We have to stop it, "says the Flame Champion. "If it takes off into battle we're toast."

Despite Yugi, Joey, and flame Champion's best efforts of magic and attacks the moth is not amused as it takes to the sky.

"No!" says Flame Champion. "We're too late."

The moth takes flight into the air, but instead of hitting the sky the insect hits it body on the side of some invisible barrier. As the moth descents to the ground for the moment the team is confused as to what stopped the moth from exiting the temple. Yugi and the others turn around to the sight of a purple light from behind to spot Tea a few feet away glowing a purple aura and holding her staff toward the ceiling. 

"Tea," says Joey. "How?"

"Waboku," says Tea. "They don't come in and you don't some out."

"Great idea," says Flame Champion.

"Yes," says Yugi. "Now Tea, hold that barrier as long as you can, while we try to take it out before it breaks through."

At that moment the Great Moth takes flight once again and this time it rams the barrier with great force. Tea jerks back as if feeling the force herself at half power.

"Hurry," she says. "I don't know how much more I can take."

Once again the trio tries to assault the Great Moth, but there attacks seem to have little or no effect on the Moth as he continues to break through the barrier. 

"This isn't working," says Yugi. "Even when we attack simultaneously we can't get his attention."

"We have to power up an individual," says Flame Champion. 

"Wait," says Joey. "Maybe I we combine my Salamandra to your burning spear to one weapon for an even more powerful effect."

"It could work, but how do we do it."

"Just be prepared to through you spear, I'll be ready to do my part." 

As if hearing about there plan, the Moth heads to the ground and prepares to fight the group. 

"I think we got its attention," says Joey.

The Moth flaps its mighty wings and releases a golden powder into the air as the wind gust of its wings blows powder all across the room. 

"Poison!" says Flame Champion.

Just before the poison could reach the group, Yugi says," Mokiou Mist." Then a wave of mist emerges from the air and drowns the poison to the ground where it can do no harm. In addition the moisture covers the Great Moth to prevent it from creating any more poison until he dries off. 

"Thanks-," says Joey.

"No time, you must shot now before he dries off."

"Right," Joey and Flame Champion say simultaneously.

"Get ready for this," says Flame Champion. "Burning Spear."

"Salamandra," says Joey.

"Combined," says Flame Champion and Joey.

With great thrust and power the Flame Champion throws his spear at the moth. As the spear passes through the air the Salamandra that follows wraps around the spear to form an even more powerful attack. The Moth tries to leave from the aim of the spear, but as if guided to the center, the spear finds its place through the head of the Moth. The flame dragon that surrounds the spear evoloped the moth and causes it to burst into flames and fall to the ground a flaming insect that burns to cinders as the flames consume it. As soon as Tea is sure the monster is no more, she lets down the barrier surrounding the temple.

"Good work," says Yugi. "But the job's not over."

"Right, "says Joey. "Now let's go her majesty and give her what for."

Flame Champion leads the group to the other side of the temple to a door in the back.

"This door leads to the Exodia piece," says the Flame Champion. "We must descend into the catacombs and head toward the sacred tomb."

"Let's hurry," says Yugi. "Time is not on our side."

So, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Flame Champion enter the back door and descend down into the catacombs.

When it appears as if nothing is currently occupying the hall an insect emerges in front of the same door. The insect is none other than Randolph the Cockroach Knight who had entered the temple the instant the defenses had been let down.

"Tea," he says to himself. "I will protect you." Then he opens the door and follows behind the team toward the tomb of Exodia.


	8. Chapter 7: Pawn to Bug Queen

Chapter 7: Pawn to Bug Queen

Carnage erupts through the forest as legions of Cockroach Knights and other assorted creatures begin to assault the bug intruders to there territory. The leader of this group is a Lt. Volcano who uses his abilities of fire to burn the enemies to a cinder. Wave after wave the group begin to eliminate the bug menace.

"They're beginning to weaken," say Lt. Volcano as he attempts to inspire his troops.

Yet, the words spoken by Lt. Volcano seem to provoke a rumble in the earth. A Cockroach Knight takes flight to scout for the source of the rumbling. In the distance the Cockroach Knight spots the source, hordes upon hordes of enemy reinforcement begin to come from the journey to the battlefield. The Cockroach Knight reports his findings to the Lt. who is in shock at the chain of events.

"Keep fighting," says Lt. Volcano. "We must defend the temple." As the swarm of destruction heads toward the forces of good, Lt. Volcano says to his troops," To the last one standing."

Within, the catacombs of the temple of Wood, Yugi and his friends search for the Insect Queen; unaware of the Cockroach Knight Randolph follows closely behind. When all of a sudden a disturbance in the Earth can be fell through the caves, which cause dirt to lightly spread from the roof. All eyes turn to the roof at this development.

"There is something going on up there," says Tea.

"That is why we must hurry," answers Yugi.

Meanwhile deep, in the catacombs, an enormous figure watches as a group of

Soldier Ants eat away at a gate with a carving of the Left Leg of the Forbidden One upon it. The sinister glowing red eyes of the enormous figure glow brighter as the ants begin to slowly breach to door. Suddenly the figure is distracted by sound of intruders approaching.

Yugi's group begins to run toward the door and is greeted by the figure that towers over them. An insect with colors of blue, yellow, and green, standing nearly 8 feet high from head to thorax, have a face almost human in appearance, but mutated by form of and insect.

"It's her, "says Flame Champion. "The Insect Queen."

"So it's you who has been causing such a ruckus," says the Insect Queen. "You have murdered my precious children and are interrupting our work. The only punishment fit for all of you is a slow painful death."

"Not if we kill you first," says Joey as he charges head first into battle.

"Joey, no!" says Yugi.

Yet, he is too late as Joey strikes with his sword only to fail to even piece the skin of the insect Queen. Looking down on Joey the Queen smacks him aside with little effort crashing him in the wall.

Angered by this, Joey rises yet again not willing give up. Wielding Salamandra, Joey gets ready to strike harder than before. Yet, as he lands his hit, Soldier Ants begin to throw themselves at the Queen protecting her from any harm. Joey withdraws from her as he sees the ants are protecting her.

"Is that all you can muster," says the Queen. "Then let's see how you like it when the insects exterminate YOU."

The Queen lets out a shriek in the catacombs that echoes through the darkest corners and beyond. At first all is silent, and then out of many holes in the walls emerges hundred of summoned Soldier Ants that begin to descend upon the group. The Queen laughs wickedly, as the group does all in there power to avoid being torn to bits by the hundreds of green pests.

"Yugi," says Joey, while fighting off the hordes of bugs. "Why don't you just blast all these things to bits?"

"I can't," says Yugi. "If I used my power to destroy all these things at once, I might cause a cave in."

"Only one chance," says Flame Champion. "Tea, when I say so, us Waboku."

Flame uses his Flaming Spear to clear a section of the cave then motions everyone to come together. After everyone is in close proximity, Flame reviles a green gas can in hand. After pulling a pin from the can, he throws it toward the mass, and then gives Tea the signal to start the spell Waboku. A green gas releases from can that spreads through the air of the area. Suddenly the hordes of Soldier Ants begin to vaporize in the air as they come in contact with the gas. As the gas begins to cloud the vision of the field, the Queen lets out a roar that echoes through the halls of the catacombs and outside into the forest.

After hearing this cry from the Queen the masses of bugs outside begin to disperse from the battle field and into the woods. Afterwards rebel forces let out there cries of victory over the day.

As soon as the gas clears, Tea's Waboku spell lets down as the group examines the area.

"What the heck was that stuff," Tristan says.

"That is the most dangerous poison in the insect world," says Flame Champion. "Arousal is the very good at killing bugs, but its so toxin it can be hazardous to other creatures as well. It was given to me as a weapon of last defense."

"But how did you know my spell would even protect use from the poison," says Tea.

"Well…To be honest, I didn't."

"What?!" Joey shouts out loud, coming toward Flame Champion with fury in his eyes and a sword in his fist. "You mean to tell me that we could have all been dead if it wasn't for your good hunch," Joey shouts even louder than before. "Well let me tell you that had got the most reckless stunt I've ever seen."

"I wonder why I didn't think of it." Joey says shocking everyone in the room.

Joey puts an arm around Flame Champion's shoulder and says in a cheery mood, "Man that was cool stunt I've seen in a long time."

"Yeah, I figure Joey couldn't have pulled it off," Tristan adds to the discussion.

"What are you saying Tristan," Joey asks.

"Just that something that clever is too organized for your scatter brain."

"Oh yeah? What about that time in Bessemer falls?!"

"We were out numbered and you suggested, fighting our way out with a cue stick and a couple of pool balls! Any monkey could have thought of that!"

"Yeah, well why didn't you?!"

"You calling me a monkey?!"

"Well, is it looks like and smells like one?!"

Before Joey and Tristan are at each others throats, Yugi pacifies the quarrel and asks them to focus on the task at hand. So, the group heads toward the door and notices the hole that was made by the insects.

"Thank the gods," says Flame. "A few more inches and they would have broken through. But I know a better way."

Searching around the rim and base of the door, Flame begins too knock on several places of the door. Some places he knocks once, others, more than, but eventually the door begins to open.

"It's a sequence of knocks, taught to me by the priests of this temple," says Flame. "When done correctly it opens the doors."

The group then proceeds to enter the crypt of the Left Leg of the Forbidden One.

The army of Lt. Volcano continues to celebrate the supposed victory of the day, but Lt. Volcano cannot help but feel something is missing.

"We have one the day," says Cockroach Knight Number 6.

"Maybe," says Lt. Volcano. "Yet, something troubles me…They retreated, but why when we were so out numbered. If the Queen were dead, it would be like severing a brain from the body. They would have been sitting ducks bumping into each others heads. Yet, they retreated with such persistence. Almost as if they were summoned somewhere."

As the group enters the room, they notice a simple alter from which a square shaped sarcophagus resides upon. As the group heads toward the dusty, alter, nobody notices a strange ominous figure descending from the top of the cave walls, landing beside the Flame Champion. Before he even has time to react, the figure pieces through the back of the Champion and impales him. The rest of the group turns in shock as they notice the assailant is none other than the Insect Queen alive and well and laughing as Flame Lay dieing.

"You fool, "says the Queen. "Did you really believe you're the first to try and poison use? We've built up and immunity to the strongest poisons. To bad your friend did not know that? Yet, we thank you for opening the door. As a reward I'll make sure all you die quickly."

"We'll not go down that fast without a fight," says Yugi, as him the rest come to there senses and prepare to fight."

"Afraid you have not choice," says the Queen. As if provoke by her words the chattering and chattering of hundreds of insects can be heard echoing mildly in the caves. As the sound grows louder with each passing second, the sight of insects begins to be seen. The swarms emerge from behind the Queen and begin to crawl along the edges of the walls until they completely surround the crypt and then some.

"You are a coward," says Joey. "Letting you flunkies try to take us on."

"Who said anything about them fighting," says the Queen. "We get our power from our children, but not in the way you think. We can absorb there energies in the most simplest of ways."

The Queen lets out a shriek of terror as she opens here mouth as wide as here jaws can manage. Suddenly a black void begins to appear in her mouth that creates a wind that begins to suck the air around it. Immediately, the hordes of insects descend from the walls and begin to fly and or leap toward the void that consumes them. The Queen begins to increase her mass, slowly, but surely. The group braces themselves as the wind begins to pick up, no wanting to fall victim to the Queens Void. Yet, Joey notice the Flame Champion begins to be pulled in the void. Using the great speed and braving the insect hordes, Joey manages to snatch the Flame Champion, before he consumed by the void.

Finally the Queen is finished, having consumed every bug and increasing nearly twice he size, her power is now astronomical. After seeing such a barbaric ritual, the group is filled with feelings of amazement, horror, and anger.

"Now you see," says the Queen. "We have taken the energy of our children and focused it into one vessel. Us."

"How could you do that to your own children," says Tea.

"We can always have more," says the Queen. "We have given them purpose, and now we'll show you what we can do."

Using one of her six legs, the insect Queen strikes the ground next to Yugi. Yugi manages to dodge, but is knock aside. While she's distracted Joey tries his turn, but is also knocked aside with awesome force. With two heroes incapacitated, the Queen turns here eyes toward Tea, who immediately counters the Queens assault with here protection of Waboku. Yet, the strait of such power begins to take its toll as Tea has trouble trying to hold the Queen at bay. As Tea strains to hold off the Queen, the Queen begins to smile sinisterly at her pray as the barrier of Waboku begins to give way.

"Now you die," say the Queen, who breaks through the barrier with awesome force. As here legs hit's the ground, nothing but dust and gravel can be seen flying through the air. Until, the Queen hears the fluttering of wings from above her. The Queen spots none other than Randolph. The Cockroach Knight flies over to a corner of the room and lands Tea safely.

"You're not one of our children," says the Queen.

"If I was," says Randolph "I'd have killed myself long ago."

"If its death you wish, then allow use to accommodate."

"I'll keep her distracted," he whispers to Tea," You attend to you friends."

The Cockroach Knight takes to the air and begins to fly around the Queen acting as if to find an opening of attack, the Queen all the while too distracted by Randolph to notice Tea healing her companions. As Randolph dodges blow after blow, he begin to taunting his opponent all the while increasing her anger.

All of a sudden, Randolph misses a dodge and is hit on the wing, causing him to crash to the ground. Before the Queen can finish him off, she is stopped by some unknown spell. As she struggles to move her head she turns just far enough to see Yugi standing up and Joey and Tea attending to Flame Champions health.

"My Spellbinding Circle will keep you bound," says Yugi. "Long enough for your powers to wear off."

As Randolph heads to help Tea and her friends, the expression on the Queens face turns from shocked to wickedly cheerful. Mustering what awesome strength she manages to turn facing the group.

"Do not Underestimate use," says the Queen. "If we cannot beat you, then we eat you."

The Queen opens here mouth yet again to open the vortex from within, only this time with tremendous force that before. The gravel begins to be consumed and the group tries desperately to hang on to what eve they can. The force of the void is so powerful it begins to pull in the sarcophagus of Exodia.

"Oh, no!" says Yugi. "If we that sarcophagus gets consumed there may be no way of retrieving it again!"

Randolph looks examines the scene and realizes there is only one way to save his friends. He let's go of his grip and is about to fall into the void until Tea catches his hand.

"What are you doing?!" says Tea.

"I have to do this!" says Randolph. "I know a spell called Michizure! It will allow me to destroy the Queen, but only is she destroys me first!"

"There has to be another way?!"

"There is no other way. It has to be done…We both have a responsibility, and mine is the save my friends! So please you have to let go!"

"…"

"Please!"

"I can't do it!"

"You must."

Tears of sadness begin to fill Teas eyes as she looked in the helmet covered eyes of the Cockroach Knight. Then with a heavy heart, Tea's grip loosens just enough for Randolph to pull free. As Tea watches with shock and sadness in here heart, Randolph heads toward the center of the void mouthing the words," Thank you, friend."

No sooner had Randolph the Cockroach Knight been consumed by the Queen. The wind of her void had halted, as she began to act as if some forces were choking her to death. All a sudden, the void that had resided in her belly began to cause here pain as it began to implode inside here stomach. So the Queen vanished into her own void as it began to vanish into thin air. When all was said and done sadness began gripping the scene.

The rebel forces began to scout and clean the battle field, searching for Yugi and his group, until at last there search was over as they emerged from the entrance in the catacombs. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and the wounded Flame Champion emerged from the battle with there prize, a stone box containing the Left Leg of the Forbidden One, engraved with a special seal upon it. A piece of a puzzle that could mean the end of the world, or its salvation.


	9. Chapter 8: Fear Itself

Chapter 8: Fear Itself

At the camp of the rebel forces in Tentil forest, a meeting is held to discuss the results of the mission. Within the Meeting place are Yugi, Tea, and Lt. Volcano, gathered around a table with the stone box containing Exodia's Left Leg.

"So this is what many have died for," says Yugi.

"And many more still," says Lt. Volcano. "That is why we must find it first."

"Then what," says Tea. "You'll use the power for yourself?"

"That has not been confirmed yet," says Lt. Volcano. "What is known is that we can't do anything until all the pieces are found. From what our sources say the box cannot be destroyed or open until all the five pieces have been reunited again. So without the rest of the pieces it's useless. Now your next assignment comes from the Humtin Mountains, you are to retrieve another piece from the temple of Wind, until then it has been recommended that you are to hold the pieces with you until further notice. Travel with as much discreetness as possible, the enemy may not know you mission now, but there's no reason to draw attention. Is that understood?"

"Yes," says Yugi.

"Then I wish you the best of luck," says Lt. Volcano. "And may the Gods protect you."

Meanwhile, in a medical ward tent, a wounded Flame Champion is being healed by the mystic powers of the Mystical Elf. Outside, waiting for the status on there friend is Joey, while Tristan flirting with the rest of the medical ward help, until, the Mystical Elf exits to tell them about Flames condition.

"He's recovering just fine," says the Elf. "The wound is deep, but he should recover in a few days. You may go see him now."

Joey enters the tent, while Tristan waits outside a little discouraged by the rejection of the local nurses. Joey comes toward Flame Champion who rests on a bed with bandages wrapping his wounds.

"You look like a mummy," says Joey.

"You look pretty bad yourself," says Flame. "They say I won't be up for a while. I'll just consider this a mini vacation."

"We'll be leaving soon. Get better man, I still need to show you how Fire can really burn."

"I'll be sure to teach you a lesson or two, myself. Yet, until then I'd like you to have something."

Flame Champion let's out his hand to revile a spark of fire, that he hands over Joey. As Joey grabs the flame, it begins to take shape, until it becomes the Burning Spear.

"Use it in good health, but I expect it back when you're done with it."

"Alright," say Joey.

With that said Joey exit's the medical ward.

As the group of Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan walk along the roads outside the Tentil forest, they leave with thoughts of what they leave, and what they will have to face. The sun begins to fade on the scene as the group nears the sight of an old crumbled structure.

"It will be dark soon," says Yugi. "Let's make camp near that ruined structure."

The group makes there way into the structure and examines there surrounds of collapsed roofs, broken walls, and empty paths. Tristan suddenly notices a strange symbol above of a broken alter. Only then does he realize where they are.

"I've heard of this place," he says. "This is the ruined temple of Dark Ones. The symbol of the eclipsed sun with the fiend's claw is a giveaway. Long ago, the fiends of the land worshiped a fiend of great power and might. They held dark ceremonies on this ground in the hopes of bringing eternal darkness to the land. Yet, consumed by vanity and greed the fiend declared himself a god. The blasphemers angered the Gods, so they struck down the temple, and the fiends never built it again."

"What of the powerful fiend," asked Tea?

"No one knows," says Tristan. "They say he probably was destroyed in the attack. Yet, they say there is still dark spirits roaming this place"

"And how do you know all this," says Joey.

"My grandma used to tell me the stories when I was a kid," says Tristan. "I never thought I'd be standing here though."

"Oh, what's the matter," says Joey. "Mr. I am a creature of the dark, but I'm scared of it."

"Watch it Joey," says Tristan. "You don't want to mess with me now."

"Oh really?" says Joey.

"Yeah," says Tristan.

"That's enough guys," says Yugi. "We'll make camp here and take turns keeping watch."

Night falls at the temple grounds, Yugi has just finished his watch shift and is now Tristan stands guard. Yet, the night serenity and just plain boredom catches up with Tristan causing him to fall asleep during his shift. No sooner had he drifted away, did a dark figure appear in the group's midst. The dark figure jumped from scene to scene, stone to stone, examining the camping area, until the clawed, dark blue fiend, peeks out from the shadow. It is a fiend of great power; know only as the Dark Necrofear.

"Ah, weary travelers, sleeping very peacefully," whispers Necrofear. "Yet, let's see what if I can't change that. Come, my Dark Spirit."

In the mist of the night emerges a specter that looks like a tattered snake with a human skull for a head.

"Now my friend, work your magic," whispers Necrofear. "Find the one which we will control. With my mind linked to the Dark Spirit, thinks Necrofear. I'll be able to see what it sees and know what it knows, and once my spirit possesses one of them, I'll be able to control their mind through the power of fear. Sweet dreams for now, for soon I'll show you all your worse nightmares. 

The Dark Spirit slithers through the ground around the camp until it comes in the presence of Tea. With great stealth and agility the spirit enter the mind of Tea and enters here dreams, provoking her hidden fears. In Tea's dream, she is at the funeral reception after the battle at Tentil. Everyone mourns on this rainy day, for the loss of friends and loved ones. Yet, no one is aware of the Dark Spirit that hovers over the atmosphere examining the scene, showing its master what it sees. Each mourner brings fourth a candle engraved with the name of there fallen one. Tea, places the candle for Randolph, who she had to sacrifice his life for her and her friends. All of a sudden Tea breaks down in sadness and the once private cries of her mind are now heard by the Dark Spirit.

Why did you have to go, she asks. Why must the people I care for suffer. I wish they didn't have to die, I wish I could save everyone, but I can't! I'm just not powerful enough. If only I was, I could help… 

This one seems to have doubt in her heart, says Necrofear. Good, but maybe we can do better. 

The Dark Spirit leaves the dreams of Tea and slithers across the ground, until it comes to Tristan. It enters his mind and enters his dreams in the same manner as it did Tea. In Tristan dream there is a scene of him fighting a figure of immeasurable power and struggling just to hold him at bay. The Dark Spirit watches as the Tristan strains every muscle he has try to overcome a behemoth of an opponent.

Give it up weakling, says the figure. You have no strength. You can never measure up to me. 

No, says Tristan. I'll never give up; I'll destroy you with all I've got, even if it kills me. Yet, what if I can't? 

This ones doubts is weaker than the girl's, says Necrofear. Even faced with impossible odds he tries to overcome his fears, but that's what scares him. Maybe I'll more luck at the next one. 

The Dark Spirit leaves the dreams of Tristan and once again slithers across the ground, until enters the dreams of Joey in the same manners as the first two victims. Within his dream, Joey sits in a room where many people seek the healing power of a great healer of the people. A voice from an unknown figure begins to explain the situation.

Her eyes are getting weaker, says the unknown figure. If we don't heal her soon, you sister might never be able to see again. Yet, the operation will be considerably expensive. 

I don't care, says Joey. I'll get the money some how? I don't care what I have to do. 

Now Joey is alone I in a dark area where the spirit plays close attention to him.

Oh sis, says Joey I promised I'd help you gain you sight again, but I don't know if I can. I'm afraid I'll let you down and it will be my entire fault. I have to save you Serenity, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't….

Oh this is sweet, says Necrofear. A brother trying to save his little sister, couldn't find the money so he searches for a quick way to get it. This is almost too good, but maybe there is a sweeter fear than this. 

Finally, the Dark Spirit exit's the dreams of Joey and once again slithers across the ground and into the mind of Yugi. Inside the mind of Yugi lurks a dark fear that has haunted him for years, dating back to the time of the Omega Wars five years ago.

Yugi was seen fighting through hordes of enemy troops without any sign of fatigue or weakening, until he arrived in the great hall of Castle. Inside the hall lay the bodies of three unknown Magician's Apprentices lying on the group and an Dark figure sitting atop a throne of great power. The very sight of this one person struck fear into the heart of Yugi. What followed was a series of flash backs of fighting this foe, and being bested at every turn, until he was pinned to a rack, battered and beaten in the midst of roaring flames. As the flames began to consume him, Yugi began to let out screams of pain and sadness. No words were required for Necrofear to say what he said next.

This one is perfect, said Necrofear. Now, let the fun begin. 

Back in the real word, Yugi wakes up with a scream, waking everyone in the camp. The gang awakes and questions him of his health, while he lays awake scream with his eyes closed as if some evil force is taking over his body. Tea gets up enough courage to tap Yugi on the shoulder, only to be pushed aside as he takes out his Magician's staff. Suddenly Yugi strains, but finally manages to start attacking his friend with dark magic attacks. His friends manage to dodge his attacks, but wonder why there friend is attacking them.

"Yugi," says Tea. "What's happening to you?"

"…Must…destroy…my enemy…" says Yugi. "You'll pay for what you have done to my friends."

"What are you talking about Yug," says Joey. "We're your friends."

"Yeah," says Tristan. "Snap out of it Yugi."

Yet, no matter how his friends try Yugi's fear is too great to let go of. Snickering from behind a crumble wall is Dark Necrofear, enjoying the show of watching friend turn against friend. Yet, his snickering is loud enough to be heard by Tristan's ears that spy the figure behind the wall. Thinking quickly Tristan draws Yugi's attention and gets him to fire his dark magic at the wall where Necrofear hides behind. Necrofear is taken by surprise by this turn of events and is knocked out from behind the wall. Spotted by this chain of events, the team focuses on Necrofear. Not in the position to fight, Necrofear decides to feel and allow his mind slave to finish the job. Yet, Tea manages to stop Necrofear in his tracks with here magic spell.

"Swords of Revealing Light," she casts.

A field of swords made of pure light descends on the field and stop Dark Necrofear by trapping him in a field of swords that prevent him from moving. While Tristan and Tea begin to distract Yugi's fire, Joey comes close to Necrofear to set a little fire of his own.

"Alright talk," say Joey. "What did you do to my friend?"

"I'll never talk to the likes of you," says Necrofear.

"Then allow me to introduce you to my friend, Salamadra."

"Good luck trying to beat me for information. I'm tough as they come and I doubt you little lizard can break through my defenses.

"Yeah? Well maybe my other friend, Burning Spear, can assist with that problem?"

Joey's Salamandra wraps around and tip of his Burning spear and prepares to impale Necrofear, before he finally snaps under threat.

"Okay…I'll tell you. You friend is possessed by his own fears. The only way to stop him is for him to face them…Yet, there is nothing more powerful than fear."

"You're wrong," says Joey.

Joey joins the fight with Tristan and Tea, until he manages to draw Yugi's attention.

"Yugi," he says. "Don't give in to this clown. You're stronger than that. Whatever fears you have you can over come it."

Yugi prepares to assault Yugi at full force, but struggles to make his final action.

"Remember what you told me that day in the forest. You told me that there is a bond that ties friends together. That bond can never be broken, because a friend knows friendship means. Just like I know that you'll be able to snap out of this."

Joey throws down his sword to the field, leaving himself defenseless. Yugi prepares to strike, but still struggles to avoid destroying his friend. Finally, Yugi strikes with dark Magic attack, but does not hit his friend, but a broken wall instead. Then Yugi kneels to the ground and begins to weep for his actions. Until his friends comfort him from the circumstances that have take place.

"Thank you Joey," says Yugi. "For reminding me that fears may be great, but friendship can help conquer you fears."

"I guess old blue face was wrong then," says Joey. "…Wait a minute. Where'd is he?"

Joey examines the spot where the fiend once stood, but the spot is now empty.

"My spell can only last a short time," says Tea. "He must have escaped the minute it fell."

"We'll deal with him another day," says Joey.

Yugi finally stands up from the ground and looks at his friends with concern in his eye.

"It's time I told you the truth, of what happened to me five years ago in the Omega Wars long past," says Yugi.

His friends gather round to listen to what happened to him that faithful day.

"The war between the Allied Kingdoms and Dark Unity had been going on for seven years already, with no one showing any signs of giving in. Our Commander Densely the Dark Magician had sent us to investigate a possible saboteur in the Allied Kingdom. He had sent me and three Magician's Apprentices to check out a castle in the Eastern Region. It was all pretty standard, until I got separated from my troops. Then I found my way to the great hall, to find my troops had been slayed by the saboteur. It was Commander Densely himself; he had sold use out for higher profits in the Dark Unity. In anger I assaulted him and our battle raged into the late hours, until he managed to get the upper hand. There was so much carnage and death, but he did not destroy me, he found it much more maniacal to let me live in shame. So all I could do was watch as the place burned to the ground. When I awoke, I was in the emergency ward of a medical wing. I was given a bill of health some weeks later, but I never was the same. Something in me had changed, my spirit had been broken."

All his friends could only think about what they had heard, but no reaction could be seen.

"So now you know," he said. "I have caused so much pain, that I don't deserve your friendship."

"I never thought I'd say this," says Joey. "But…Wake up man."

"What," says Yugi?

"Yeah, what happened then was long ago," says Tristan.

"It's better to do something about it than to do nothing at all and let the fear eat away at you," says Joey.

"It's like I've been saying," says Tea. "Your fear does not control you, you control your fears. If it gets you down, you get back up."

"And even if you can't do it alone," adds Joey. "Your friends will be there to help you."

Yugi looks at his friends and feels as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks guys," says Yugi. "…Now let us head toward the Humtin Mountains."

The group leaves the temple of fears and departs into new adventures, but on the way they realize they had not gotten enough sleep. So they rest for the rest of the night, but Yugi, stood watch the whole time, and the fear that had once plagued him every night making him lose his nerve, now had become a reason not to fail his friends and gave him strength.


End file.
